deities_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ananke
Ananke (Αναγκη, "necessity") is the primordial goddess of necessity, compulsion, and inevitability. She emerged self-formed at the dawn of creation - an incorporeal, serpentine being whose outstretched arms encompass the breadth of the cosmos. In Roman mythology, Ananke's counterpart is Necessitas. Family *Chronos (husband) Powers and Abilities Powers Omnipresence: Ananke is capable of being present anywhere in the cosmos at any time. As a primordial goddess, she does not have a physical form but can manifest herself in a humanoid or animal form; she can even manifest multiple physical forms at a time. Her typical human form is in the form of a female with white skin, gray hair, and glowing eyes. Ananke also often manifests as a large serpent. *''Omnitemporality:'' Ananke exists in the past, present, and future at the same time. She exists at all points in the timestream simultaneously. *''Invisibility:'' Due to Ananke being a primordial goddess, her presence cannot be perceived by any beings beneath her, which are all beings except for her husband, unless she wills her presence to be perceived. Since she's present everywhere at every time, she is invisible, inaudible, and completely indetectable at all times. *''Projective Time Travel:'' Ananke is capable of transporting other beings to other points in time. Although rarely utilized, this capability of Ananke is possessed only by the most powerful of the primordial deities. When she has used this ability, she has used it upon other deities. She never concerns herself with mortal ordeals, since they are far beneath her; Ananke views mortals as mortals view ants. Omniscience: As a powerful primordial goddess, Ananke is all-knowing. She knows everything of the past, present, and future. Unlike prophets and oracles, she does not receive visions of the future nor does she interpret Earthly matter, such as bird patterns or animal blood. Rather, Ananke exists at all points in time simultaneously and knows all from being present everywhere. Inevitability Dominion: As the primordial goddess of inevitability, Ananke has the ability to manipulate fate and destiny as destiny is inevitable. Ananke's power over inevitability grants her the divine power to push the world towards its inescapable fate. Levitation: Ananke is not limited by the laws of gravity and is capable of levitating herself when manifested in a physical form. As such, when she manifests in a human form, she typically is not touching the ground and floats rather than walk. In her serpentine form, she floats as well, moving through the cosmos in a serpentine manner. Immortality: Like all mythological and religious beings, Ananke exists outside of the biological limitations of mortals and animals. She emerged, fully-grown, at the beginning of creation and has not aged mentally or physically since her creation. As such, she has an indefinite lifespan and cannot die of old age. She is also immune to all Earthly diseases and illnesses. The only known way for her to be truly killed is for her existence to be completely forgotten by all of mankind. *''Invulnerability:'' As one of the most powerful beings in the entire Greek cosmology, Ananke is completely immune to being harmed in any way by any other being in the entire universe, except possibly by other primordial deities of her own caliber, which only includes her husband. Category:Deities Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Primordial Gods Category:Gods of Fate